


To Fuck a Milkovich

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family, Gallavich, Hook-Up, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Love, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: After a Gallagher New Years party, the three eldest Gallagher siblings get high together and share secrets about their sex lives. Leading Fiona to make a decision that shocks them all.





	1. New Years Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On New Years night, the three eldest Gallagher siblings get high together and share secrets about their sex lives, finding that they have more in common than they think

It’s after four am on New Years. In typical south side fashion, a huge party was thrown at the Gallagher house for the holiday and all the Gallaghers, as well as the Milkoviches, and Balls were in attendance. They all spent the evening laughing, drinking, eating, partying, dancing, and waiting for the ball to drop. Everyone was cheerful, nobody started a brawl or slit their wrists and no toddlers got ahold of any coke, so all in all the party was a success.

Sometime after midnight, Debbie corralled all the kids upstairs to put them to bed in Fiona’s room since it’s the biggest, taking Mandy with her to help out. Svetlana went home with Kev and V to do god knows what, and Carl and his girlfriend went upstairs to fuck loudly in the boy’s room until they fell asleep, which was about an hour ago.

Even Frank is there, unconscious in the upstairs bathtub. Leaving Fiona, Lip, and Ian downstairs by themselves, along with Mickey of course, who is passed out with his head in Ian’s lap. Since they’ve settled down, the two don’t like to be far apart for long, especially when they sleep.

The three eldest Gallagher siblings are sprawled out comfortably across the living room, Lip in the recliner, Fiona on the loveseat, and Ian and Mickey curled up on the couch, all cozy and watching the fire place’s dying embers. Lip smirks at his brother and sister, pulling a baggy of joints out of his pocket and saying “anyone?”

Both Ian and Fiona nod, taking one each and passing the lighter around. Lip takes a hit and chuckles softly, nodding to Mickey with his head he says “Didn’t take him for the type to pass out early” “He’s not” Ian says, looking lovingly down at Mickey and running his free hand through his black hair “since all the PTSD shit though he gets tired easier, long days like this wear him out”

“Makes sense” Fiona says quietly, blowing out smoke “How’s he doing with all that anyway?” “Good” Ian says “He still has his bad days, but most days are good, he’s talking about his feelings more and he even agreed to go to therapy, I’m really proud of him, he’s tired of it all, but he’s plowing through like a champ”

Fiona smiles and Lip nods approvingly, they’re quiet for a beat before Lip asks “Does it effect the sex at all?” Fiona shoots him a look but Ian’s unbothered, used to these types of conversations with his brother. He takes a long drag, blowing it heavenward as he says “Fuck no, I don’t think anything ever will, just keeps getting better” he smiles down at Mickey as he says “with all the shit we’ve been through, that’s the part we’ve always gotten right”

Lip chuckles, taking his own drag before saying “I know what you mean, man. With Mandy it’s the same, we fight like hell but it just makes the fuckin better” Ian laughs and says “nothing like an angry Milkovich in the sack” Lip nods knowingly, laughing as Fiona chimes in “I don’t wanna hear about you two and your Milkovich fucking, or any Milkovich fucking for that matter, keep your nasty stories to yourselves”

“Don’t knock it til you try it Fi” Ian smirks, wiggling his eyesbrows and blowing a hit in her direction. She flips him off, taking a long pull on her joint and trying not to smile back as she says “I need this even more now”. Lip laughs at them both before continuing “Even when she’s not mad though, Mandy’s a fuckin animal. She likes me to be rough with her but I think she likes to fight back even more, I’ve never been with a girl that’s so aggressive, it’s like she wants to eat me alive”

“Mickey’s sort of the same” Ian ponders “He’s always liked it rough, but when it comes down to it, I’m the dominant one, he likes to be my good boy and let Daddy take care of him” Ian smiles mostly to himself as he adds “and I do most of the eating” both Fiona and Lip groan at that mental image, making Ian giggle. Fiona considers throwing a pillow at him before she remembers the grumpy Milkovich asleep in his lap.

“I don’t know how you do it man” Lip says, clearly feeling chatty from the weed, “I could probably suck a dick if I had a gun to my head, but stick my tongue in another dudes ass? I don’t think I could” Ian smirks “if you’re into dudes it’s not a big deal. It’s a lot like eating pussy, the big difference is that instead of focusing on the clit, you’re focusing on the actual hole. If he’s got a nice one and keeps it clean, its fuckin amazing”. He strokes Mickey’s hair fondly as he says “always is with this guy”

“You saying he’s got a nice ass?” Fiona teases but Ian’s unabashed as he says “fuck yeah, best damn ass in the state of Illinois. I’m crazy for that thing, can’t keep my hands or my mouth off it, not that he’s complaining, he loves it played with, and spanked, that’s his favorite thing after fucking and eating”

“Mandy too!” Lip says, “I don’t know what it is but she goes nuts when I spank her, and pull her hair and pinch her nipples, I mean I love it, but whats with Milkoviches and the need for sexual violence?” “Terry fucked em up” Ian says “l think Mandy likes to fight back because she never got the chance too. Mickey is the opposite, he was always forced to fight, never got to give up control and with me, he can cause he knows I won’t hurt him”

“Like some Freud shit?” Lip asks and Ian nods, thinking to himself “not that we have any room to talk, I’m sure you can say all kinds of Freud shit about the way Frank and Monica fucked us up” They all laugh, Lip adding “yeah I wonder what they’d say about fucking a Gallagher”

Fiona shakes her head, pausing before she says “if the guy was clean and had a nice one, I’d try ass eating”

Both Ian and Lip give her shocked and amused looks, to which she shrugs and she says “why not? You only live once, god it’s been long enough I’d try just about anything” “How Long?” Ian asks and Fiona takes one last long drag before she says “six months” both her brothers cringe “god I’d go crazy” Ian says and Lip asks “What happened to tinder?” Fiona sighs “Gets old after a while, if somebody was willing to spank me and pull my hair and eat my ass I’d be all over it, I like all that kinky shit too”

“Find yourself a Milkovich, theres still a bunch of brothers roaming around the south side, I think Iggy’s single right now” Ian says, winking and grinning at her deviously. Lip chuckles at the disgusted look Fiona gives him, finishing up his own joint he adds “I’d eat Mandy’s ass if she let me, with a chick it doesn’t sound so bad” “you should” Ian says, taking his last hit and putting it out. “if she’s anything like her brother, which we’ve established that she is, she’ll love it. I’ll even give you some tips” “thanks bro” Lip laughs and they’re all quiet for a while, enjoying the weed and the warmth. Fiona and Lip get comfortable in their spots and Ian shifts out from under Mickey, laying down behind him and pulling him back against his chest, Mickey stirs and grumbles in his sleep, and Ian soothes him softly, murmuring “sshh sshh sshh” and kissing him behind the ear, making him settle back into Ian, placing his hand over Ian’s own on his stomach. Both Fiona and Lip snicker “he’s like a baby” Fiona whispers and Ian smiles, closing his eyes and snuggling into Mickey as he says dreamily “he is a baby, he’s mine”

 


	2. Lip and Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip takes Ian’s advice with Mandy and gets a pleasant result

Lip is roused from sleep by a funny feeling on his neck and something, or someone, settling down in his lap. He opens his eyes to find Mandy straddling him in the recliner and sucking and biting hickeys against his throat. He smiles sleepily, running a hand down her back to let her know he’s awake.

Mandy lifts her head, smirking silently, piercing blue eyes meeting his own in the dark. “Hey” he whispers, “hey” she whispers back, and kisses him hard on the mouth, biting into his bottom lip and sliding her hands under his tee shirt, scratching her nails down his chest.

Lip kisses her back fiercely as he grips her hips hard, pulling her down tighter against his already stiffening cock and grinding his crotch against her own. Mandy arches into him, pulling his hair and stretching her head back, giving him access to mouth and bite at her neck as he slides his hands down the back of her pajama shorts to squeeze her ass cheeks and dig his nails in.

After a moment she pulls back, sliding down his body in the chair and fishing his cock out of his pants, jacking it roughly before taking it in her mouth. Lip huffs out through his teeth and bites his tongue, holding back his sounds of pleasure as his hands reaches out to grab her at the base of her of neck and dig his fingers into her hair. She looks up at him with lustful eyes and bobs diligently for a while, bringing a hand up to squeeze and stroke him in time with her thrusts.

Across the room, Ian mumbles something in his sleep. Mandy and Lip freeze and glance over at him, silently waiting, he mumbles again, unintelligibly, and curls himself tighter around Mickey, burying his face in his neck. Mickey’s face scrunches and his lips smack before he nuzzles his own face back against Ian’s and stills, both boys going silent and motionless again.

Mandy, mouth still full of cock, gives Lip a mischievous grin. She pulls him out of her mouth and licks his underside down to his balls which she sucks into her mouth one at a time. His eyes roll back before he regains control of his senses and whispers “there a room open upstairs?” “Ours” Mandy nods, letting him fall from her mouth and taking him by the hand to lead the way, tucking his junk away messily and glancing at Fiona, thanking his lucky stars that she’s dead to the world.

When Mandy is just about to climb the stairs, Lip scoops her up and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, making her bite back a cry of surprise and pinch him hard on the ass as he climbs the stairs himself and carries her to their room. “Put me down asshole I gotta pee” she hisses and he laughs silently and does as she asks, getting a classic Milkovich glare before she disappears into the bathroom, shamelessly ignoring Frank blacked out in the tub as she does her business and washes her hands before returning to the hallway where Lip is waiting.

The minute their makeshift door closes behind them, Mandy is on him, jumping up into his arms and forcing him to catch the welcome weight of her ass and thighs in his squeezing hands as she wraps her legs around him and suctions herself to his neck. He walks back towards the bed with her on his hips, sitting down on the edge so she’s in his lap. He grips her hair at the base of her skull and forces her mouth back onto his and grabs her waist before sliding his hands up under top to cup her breasts, fondling them and squeezing hard.

She gasps, pulling the shirt over her head as he unhooks her bra pulls it off of her, flinging it and reaching back down to grab her ass and knead it, slapping it hard as he kisses down her chest and sucks and licks at her bare nipples, already in hard peaks for him. She thrusts up into him and pulls the shirt over his head as she scratches up his back, leaving angry red lines in his skin.

Lip flips them then, his body crushing down onto hers and pelvises grinding as their lips clash, tongues battling for dominance. He pulls back, biting at Mandy’s jaw and working his lips and teeth down her half bare body again, tasting her skin as he tongues one nipple and bites down hard on the other, making her bite back a whine.

Lip makes his way down her flat tummy, dipping into her belly button and leaving hickeys as he pleases. He pulls the pajama shorts off her legs, untangling them to rest on his shoulders. He cups her crotch teasingly through her panties, rubbing with his palm and tickling his fingers just above the elastic. Smirking up at her as he can feel that she’s already wet for him. “I can’t have you waking up the house with your moans.” He says sternly, shuffling off his pants and boxers “You be a good girl and be quiet now or you’re gonna get a spanking, you hear me?”

Lip whispers and Mandy smirks, knowing she’ll probably get one anyway, and moans softly, “yes sir” and thrusts up into his hand to silently beg for more. He gives her hip a sharp warning bite before he indulges her, slipping the offending garb down her legs and off, biting and sucking at her thighs before lowering his mouth to her waiting sex. Looking up into her eyes, Lip kisses her clit and begins flicking his tongue against it, sucking it into his mouth and repeating the process, setting a rhythm.

Mandy whimpers, crossing her legs across his upper back and grabbing at him with her toes, fighting not to make noise. He brings a hand up to cup her face, stroking her lips with his thumb before sticking it in her mouth for her to suck and bite on as he brings his mouth down to lick over her opening again and again, fucking into it with his tongue.

She bites unapologetically on the digit as he places his lips over her whole wet pussy and gives it an open mouthed kiss, teasing her lips and hole and brushing his upper lip over her clit, sucking and licking at her like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Mandy squirms beneath him, eyes scrunched shut as she thrusts up, he can already taste her sweet wetness leaking for him and pooling under his busy mouth.

Lip drags his other hand down her body, scratching his nails into her and pinching a nipple on his way, leaving long red marks along her chest and belly. He laps at her clit as he slips two fingers inside her, jabbing for her g spot and making her grab him by the back of the head when he finds it and doesn’t let up until Mandy is straining against her bitten lips and whimpering quietly. Her thighs quiver as she tightens her legs around his head and cums hard into his eagerly waiting mouth.

Lip continues to lick at her as she pants for breath. He licks down below her opening, removing his fingers and stroking her with his finger tips. His thumb rubs against her taint before he begins to massage it with the tip of his tongue, moving lower. He looks up at her in question and Mandy doesn’t look the least bit turned off “Yeah?” He murmurs lowly, the vibrations making her shiver. “Yeah” Mandy nods and lifts herself for better access.

Lip grips her hard then by the hips and flips her over on her stomach. She slithers up the bed to lay the right way and tucks her legs up beneath her, raising her backside for him. He follows closely, gripping the globes of her ass, and spanks her hard two times before biting down on a cheek. Mandy bites back a whine as he spreads her and licks repeatedly over her hole, lapping at it with vigor. After a while he kisses each cheek and bites his way up her back until he’s laid over her, gripping her hard by the hair and rubbing his achingly hard cock up between her legs, teasing her clit with the head. “You like your asshole licked huh babygirl?” He murmurs in her ear “you like being a dirty little slut for me?” Mandy nods breathing “yeah” and pushes up into him. He reaches back to pinch her ass and slap it hard. “Is that how you talk to me?” “Yes sir” she corrects, biting her lip. “You want it?” He asks, pushing the tip in and out and she whimpers, frustratedly muttering “you know I do motherfucker” before reaching back to grab his neck and force his mouth onto hers. He shoves forward then, sliding himself all the way into her tight wet heat and immediately picking up a steady pace.

Mandy’s mouth falls slack from his and she growls and pushes up into his thrusts, a sign that she wants it rougher and harder. Using her hair like reigns and gripping her hip in his other hand, Lip sits up and slams into her from behind, barely holding back his own moans at the sound of their skin slapping in the otherwise quiet house. He smacks her hard on the butt, gripping her asscheek and digging his nails in before doing it again and again, turning it redder with every hit.

Mandy’s resolve to be quiet breaks then and she cries out, panting and meeting him thrust for thrust and slap for slap, whining to her hearts content. Lip lays back over her, letting go of her hair to cover her mouth with his hand and burying his face in her shoulder to muffle his own noises as he fucks into her with all his strength, hips pounding down on hers as his other hand moves back and forth between groping her breasts, cupping them pinching her nipples between his fingers, and reaching down to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts. It’s not long before she’s climaxing beneath him, body writhing up into his as she screams beneath his hand, her hot cum dripping down his cock as she spasms around him.

Mandy slips from beneath him almost immediately, knowing he’s close, she turns around. Pushing him flat against the pillows and jerking his cock it into her mouth as she suctions her lips around the head. Lip bites his lip as he releases, grabbing her head hard as he thrusts up and shoots his load into her hot mouth.

Mandy swallows it all. Licking her lips and chuckling as she climbs his body and lays herself out on top of him, legs straddling his waist and head resting on his chest. He wraps his arms around and her kisses her hair, rubbing a hand up and down her back. “What made you decide to try eating my ass?” She asks, an amused tone to her voice. “A little brotherly advice” he admits, grinning “don’t worry I’m gonna get better, I have some tips coming my way” Mandy smirks, closing her eyes as she says “remind me to thank Ian” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try at straight sex! Let me know how I did! (Yes, Fiona and Ian will be getting smutty chapters as well!) Hope you enjoy!


	3. Ian and Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast at the Gallagher house, Ian and Mickey hurry home for their first fuck of the year

Mickey wakes up slowly, blue eyes adjusting to the mid morning light of the Gallagher living room and the sound of everyone clattering around in the kitchen. There’s the dull ache of a hangover throbbing behind his temples but Ian’s solid body pressed against his back fills him with comfort and warmth.

When he’s fully conscious he turns over in his boyfriends arms to find him awake and grinning lopsidedly, he plants a good morning kiss on Ian’s lips, slow and lazy. Ian smiles against his mouth and drags him closer by the waist, pulling back to press a kiss into Mickey’s messy hair. “Mornin” he says softly, nuzzling him. “Mornin yourself” Mickey says, looking around, “how’d we end up with the couch?” Ian smirks “you don’t remember anything?” Mickey shakes his head and Ian chuckles “you were pretty faded, after your 4th beer you came over to me and curled up with your head in my lap and passed out before the party was even over, I’m surprised you made it past midnight”

Mickey scrunches up his face “everyone laugh at me?” He grumbles. Ian grins, nodding, and Mickey buries his face in Ian’s chest. Ian rubs his back, trying not to laugh at him as he says in his ear “don’t worry honey , you know it’s all in fun” “Whatever” Mickey says, shuffling around and getting up “might as well go deal with these assholes and get it over with” Ian nods, reaching out so Mickey can pull him to his feet and lead him into the kitchen.

Fiona’s there cooking pancakes at the stove, V beside her stirring more batter, the two of them chatting loudly. Upstairs Lip can be heard yelling “GET THE FUCK OUT FRANK I NEED TO SHOWER!” Followed by a scuffle and the tap turning on. Debbie is sitting at the counter top facing Franny in her high chair and making open mouthed faces to try and get her to eat as Liam watches on curiously from his place on the next stool. Mandy is sitting at far left end of the table clutching a cup of coffee, talking to Carl and his girlfriend, Cassidy, who are seated to her right eating the first round of pancakes that Fiona and V made. Kevin is at the opposite end reading the paper and feeding cut up pancakes to the twins in their booster seats in the corner. Even Svetlana is there, seated to his left with Yevgeny in her lap, he’s sucking on a sippy cup of juice and is the first to notice his fathers enter the room “Papa!” He says, lowering the cup and pointing “Morning little man” Mickey says, smiling softly as he crosses the kitchen to sit beside Svetlana and ruffle his son’s hair. Ian shimmies over to the coffee pot, grabbing two mugs full before he makes his way over and plunks himself down in Mickey’s lap, handing him one and tickling Yev under the chin, cooing “good morning baby boy how did you sleep?”

“Yeah baby boy, how did you sleep?” Kev pipes up, directing the question and a shit eating grin at Mickey. Everyone laughs and Mickey scowls and flips them off “all of you can go straight to hell” he says fondly, finishing his coffee in a few long gulps. Ian grins and kisses his cheek. “Morning sleeping beauty, it’s about time you got up” Lip says, coming down the stairs, hair wet from the shower. Mickey wipes his mouth and snarks back “fuck off, with all you fuckin Gallaghers around to deal with who wouldn’t be worn out?” “Fair enough” Fiona says, causing them all to laugh again.

They share a few more minutes of playful banter before Ian downs the last of his cup and gets to his feet “Well I think I’m ready for a nap, I’m still beat from last night, How about you babe?” He asks, looking at Mickey. Mickey nods, getting to his feet to grabs their coats from the rack by the door and pass Ian his, they shuffle into them and then head out the back door. “Bye guys, thanks for the party” Ian calls over his shoulder. A chorus of “bye babe” follows them out as they descend the steps and walk around onto the street towards home.

“What was all that hurry about?” Mickey asks when they’re a decent distance away. Ian grins smugly, putting his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and leaning down to whisper seductively in his ear “wanna fuck you into the new year, preferably while the house is still empty so we can be as loud as we want” Mickey grins evilly, taking Ian’s hand and practically dragging him the rest of the way home.

The minute the Milkovich door closes behind them, the two boys are on each other. “Take your fuckin jacket off” Mickey growls, shrugging out of his own and pushing at Ian’s. They end up in an messy pile on the ground as Mickey presses Ian up against the door, licking into his mouth to taste him as they kiss wildly, tongues fighting for the upper hand. Ian grabs Mickey’s hips, pulling him higher against his waist to grind on him, their hard cocks teasing each other through their tightening pants.

I

“Gonna scream for me?” Ian murmurs, biting down on Mickey’s neck and groping his ass “show everyone whose baby boy you are huh? Who gives it to you good?” Mickey nods leaning up to suck Ian’s earlobe into his mouth before panting into it “take me to bed Daddy, I need to be fucked”

Ian smirks, purring “Daddys got you” and directing them back through the house to their bedroom, they shove through their door and stumble across the room, they fall onto the bed together, laughing and sucking passionately at each other’s lips.

Ian rolls over on top of Mickey, mouthing at his throat and grinding down on him as Mickey pulls Ian’s shirt off and grips his ass, pulling him closer into his body and hiking his legs up on Ian’s hips. “Missed you last night” Ian murmurs in his ear, sliding his hands up under Mickeys shirt to caress his chest and pinch his pecs “I’m lucky I got my midnight kiss, we didn’t even get to sneak off for a bathroom quickie, think I should punish you for passing out on me?”

Mickey rolls them over so that he’s straddling Ian, smirking teasingly as he grinds his pelvis against Ian’s own and says “It’s a stretch but I’ll take it” Ian grins challengingly and says “oh I’ll show you a stretch, young man” he surges up so Mickey’s in his lap, yanking the shirt over his head and shoving his hands down the back of his pants. He kneads Mickey’s bare ass in his hands, squeezing his plump cheeks and rubbing a dry finger over his rim, making him whimper and squirm as he bury his face in Ian’s shoulder.

“That’s what I thought” Ian chuckles as he pulls his fingers back to suck a few into his mouth before sliding them back down Mickey’s pants “you’re lucky I spoil you”. He circles Mickey’s rim before working his first finger into his tight hole. Mickey pushes back onto it, panting and biting at Ian’s shoulder until he adds a second.

“Can I see?” Ian says in his ear, pulling down the back of Mickey’s pants and boxers to witness his fingers working their magic. Mickey slides up briefly, fighting his lower garments the rest of the way off before straddling Ian’s lap again so he can pull his left cheek aside and watch his fingers sliding in and out of his lover’s tight heat. “Look at that” Ian purrs, “take me so easy baby, that’s Daddy’s good boy, you love riding my fingers don’t you?”

Mickey groans, having had enough of being teased, he shoves Ian down on the mattress and slides down his body onto the floor. he makes quick work of Ian’s belt and zipper and pulls his pants and boxers off, nipping at his hip bones before gripping his cock at the base and sucking the head into his mouth, thrusting on it and taking it down his throat in no time.

Ian moans, gripping Mickey’s hair as he slurps greedily on his dick, stopping every now and then to lick up and down his shaft and slap the head against his tongue. “Alright, ok” Ian finally huffs, pulling Mickey back up into his arms “that pretty little mouth is gonna make me cum too quick” Mickey grins triumphantly, panting as he says “first fuck of the year, how you wanna do this Gallagher?”

“Hmm...” Ian muses for a moment sliding out from under Mickey, and flipping him over on his stomach, pushing his shoulders and cheek down flat to the bed so that his bottom is up in the air. “Haven’t had you like this in a while” Ian says as he stands at the edge of the bed, grinning and patting Mickey’s backside before gripping it and kissing a cheek.

Mickey hums, pushing his bum out further towards Ian in anticipation. Ian squeezes him, giving him a hard spank and a bite that makes him moan. “You like that?” Ian asks, breath teasing over his hole. Mickey nods, biting his lip and Ian murmurs. “Let me hear it baby” he reaches down to take Mickey’s lip from between his teeth as he says “tell Daddy what you want and it’s yours”

“More Daddy please” Mickey whines “I need it, want you to lick me good and spank me hard while you fuck my hole” “Mm Daddy can do that” Ian grins as he leans down and licks up Mickey’s inner cheeks and then into his entrance, fucking it with his tongue as he holds him open. Mickey moans shamelessly for him, holding nothing back as he shoves his ass back against Ian’s face and cries out. Ian eats him ravenously, biting at his cheeks as he does so, he licks down his perineum once before gripping Mickey and standing up straight beside the bed to position his aching cock against his ready hole.

Ian slides into him, digging his fingers into his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Mickey’s mouth drops open at the glorious burn, wiggling his ass and pushing back for more. Before long Ian is slamming into his tight heat, going harder on every thrust and smacking the cheeks of his boyfriend’s bouncing bubble butt with his hipbones as well as his open palms.

Mickey can do nothing from this position but whine and moan beneath him, it feels so good that his knees keep threatening to give out, slipping below him on the sheets. Ian notices with a smug grin and flips Mickey over on his back, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed by his thighs and entering him again in one smooth motion, the fronts of his thighs making a delicious slapping noise against the backs of Mickey’s as he holds his legs up and pulls him against each thrust.

“Oh oh oh - fuck Ian! Oh god babe I’m close!” “Yeah? You gonna come for me sweet boy?” Ian groans, taking Mickey’s cock in his hand and starting to pump him in time with his thrusts. Mickey barely gets the chance to answer as his orgasm overtakes him, making him wail and thrust up as his ass contracts and his cum shoots over Ian’s hand and his own stomach in creamy white ropes.

Ian eases him through it, keeping his thrusts steady and milking Mickeys cock for every last drop of cum before he pushes him further up the bed and climbs on top of him, laying between Mickey’s shaking thighs pressing their lips together as he humps into him with all he has. Mickey throws his arms around Ian’s neck, his legs falling spread eagle as his screams of overworked pleasure get lost in their kiss.

Within minutes Ian loses control, ass clenching and body stiffening as he cums hard, breathing into mickeys mouth and filling him up with a choked off grunt. After a moment Ian pulls out rolls over on his back, hand slapping onto his own chest as he laughs breathlessly. Mickey rolls to his stomach beside him, taking the same hand in his own and kissing each knuckle.

Ian watches him, a soft smile playing across his features as he pushes the hair back off Mickey’s sweaty forehead, stroking down behind his ear and bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Mickey kisses back, pressing his forehead against Ian’s and closing his eyes “Happy new year firecrotch” he murmurs, laying his head down on Ian’s chest. Ian puts his arms around him, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back before whispering “happy new year, my love” 


	4. Fiona and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity gets the better of Fiona and she finds more than she bargained for in the arms of her own mystery Milkovich

Fiona stares at her fingertips as she taps them against the bar in a nervous rhythm. She picks up her beer, taking a long swig and sneaking another glance across the room. She knew she could find Iggy here, in the far corner of the bar, drinking and laughing, playing pool with his brothers, or cousins, whoever they are, it doesn’t really matter, she has no intentions of getting close enough to any of them to find out.

Fiona takes a deep breathe, reminding herself that this whole thing is only for experimental purposes only, curiosity killing her cat, or pounding her pussy. She smirks at her own cleverness, taking another drink and stealing another glance. She definitely picked the right one, Fiona decides. Ian said he was single. He’s the closest to her age, she’s pretty sure of it, and certainly the most attractive of the bunch in front of her.

He’s taller than Mickey and Mandy, and leaner in build, with dirty blonde hair falling almost to his shoulders and a more rugged looking face, five o’clock shadow etched around his sharp jawline. He has the same eyes, with the same mischievous glint, only his are green instead of blue, and of course, he has the infamous Milkovich grin that she knows both of her brothers fell hard for.

Looking at him now, it doesn’t seem like such an impossible a thing to do. The Alibi is packed tonight, Svetlana is tending bar as both Kev and V are home with the kids, no one is paying attention to Fiona, sitting here by herself, it’ll be easy to leave with him unnoticed.

Shaking out of her reverie, Fiona downs the last of her beer and slams the bottle down. “Fuck it” she says aloud to herself, getting up and walking to the other end of the bar where Iggy is now sitting alone, drink in hand, brother cousins having fucked off to somewhere, she really doesn’t give a shit. “Hey” she says, nodding to him with her head, dropping a hand to her jutted out hip and fixing him with the most casual look she can muster.

Iggy looks at her over the rim of his glass as he takes a drink, eyes unapologetically scanning Fiona from head to toe . “Hey” he says back, setting it back down and staring at her, calmly waiting for her to continue. There’s a beat of silence between them before she looks him dead in the eye and asks “Wanna get outta here?” Iggy’s eyebrows touch his hairline, much like she’s seen his brother’s do many a time before.

“Sure” he says, flashing her that devilish grin, making her heart flutter in a way that she’ll deny to herself for weeks afterward. Iggy downs the last of his drink and rises, nodding for her to follow him out the Alibi’s side door into the alley beside it. “Here?” She asks, looking around hopefully, but he shakes his head, murmuring, “nah, too cold” she follows him behind the bar, to a vacant lot where a beat up red Camaro sits parked in the shadows.

“This yours?” Fiona asks, eyeing the car. “For the night” Iggy smirks, fishing the keys out of his pocket and unlocking it. He opens the door to the backseat, letting her in first before climbing in behind her and shutting them inside. Fiona scoots back on her butt, slipping out of her jacket and making more room for him to come closer, they stare lustfully at a each other for half a second, and then they collide.

Both surging forward, their lips meet in the middle, a fiery battle of sliding lips and tongues. His mouth is hot on hers, she thinks, he tastes like cheap liquor and cigarettes and a hint of something else, cinnamon? That has to be it, whatever it is, she’s enjoying it more than she’d to admit. She gasps in surprise as he pushes her down beneath him on the seat and climbs on top of her, fucking his tongue into her mouth. He slams her hands above her head and sinks his teeth into her neck as his hips grind hard on hers, cock already solid in his jeans where it rubs against her clothed crotch.

Fiona moans and thrusts her hips up, searching out his mouth again with her own and kissing him fiercely. Iggy drags his hands down her body from her wrists, helping her shove the top over her head and biting at the tops of her bra covered breasts as he rakes his nails hard down her sides to her hips. Fiona hisses, but the stinging red scratch lines only spur her on as she reaches down to yank off his own shirt and scratch up his back, leaving equally stinging marks on him.

Iggy gives her a grimacing smirk as he reaches down between them, shoving her skirt up past her waist and pulling her lacy black panties down around her knees. He leans down, spreading her with one hand and tonguing her clit as he undoes his jeans with the other, pulling out his cock and jerking it roughly. Even in the dark, Fiona can tell it’s bigger than she thought it would be, long and lean like the rest of him, throbbing in his pulsing fist.

Her eyes roll back in her head at the sight and the feeling of his burning hot tongue on her spasming wet pussy. He licks over her a few more times, daring to press his tongue down between her cheeks and lick her sex from bottom to top before he leans up again, slipping his curving manhood up against her entrance. Iggy grabs her thighs, spreading them and digging his nails in as he snaps his hips forward and slams inside her with all his strength. Fiona cries out in pain and pleasure, spreading her legs farther and moving with him as he continues to fuck into her at a merciless pace.

He drops his weight onto her with every pound of his hips, skin slapping loudly as he jabs her g spot again and again, holding nothing back as they go at it. Fiona gasps and groans beneath him, clinging to him and digging her nails into his back hard enough to draw blood. Iggy leans down, suctioning his mouth to her neck and causing her to grab his hair and yank on it hard in pleasure, too caught up in yet another orgasm to care that she’ll have a huge purple hickey to cover up tomorrow.

He takes her by surprise when he sits up suddenly, lifting her body tight against his and sitting back against the car door so that she’s straddling him, still buried deep and humping as he unhooks her bra and pulls it off. Fiona rides him hard, head thrown back, eyes clenched shut in ecstasy, her ass and tits bouncing with every thrust as she moans loudly. Iggy watches her with a smoldering look in his eyes, a dopey smile on his face as he runs his rough hands over her soft skin.

He squeezes her breasts hard in his fists before he leans into suck and bite at her nipples. Iggy reaches down and slaps her ass hard before grabbing a handful and grabbing her hair in his other hand, pulling her head back at the base of her neck and leaning in to mouth at her throat, fucking up into her again and again.

Fiona moans low in her chest, reaching back to grab his own hair and slam her lips to his. He grabs her hips hard enough to bruise, pounding their bodies together at the waist even harder as she clenches around him and screams into his mouth, climax hitting her like a freight train as she drips onto his cock and continues to bounce. Iggy is close behind her, slamming into her with all his strength a final two times and slipping out at the last moment to cum hard, his hot seed shooting up against her abdomen.

They stay there forehead to forehead a moment, eyes closed and panting, before he pushes her back onto her back and spreads her legs, she watches in awe as licks her clean of both their cum, patting her on the thigh and winking at her before he sits up and gets himself redressed. She does the same in silence, not even sure she could form words yet if she tried.

Iggy gets out of the backseat then, startling her with the abrupt movement. He shuts the car door behind him and walks around to the drivers side, getting in and starting the engine. “What are you doing?” Fiona asks, finding her voice as she suddenly grows wary. “Taking you home, what’s it look like?” Iggy teases, smirking as he glances back over his shoulder, backing up and pulling out towards the alley and main street.

“Oh, thanks” is all Fiona can think of to say as she climbs over the middle console into the passenger seat. They drive through the neighborhood without talking, the silence between them is strangely comfortable and it makes her Fiona’s head spin. Iggy pulls onto North Wallace and up to the Gallagher house. Parking and leaning over the seat to kiss Fiona fiercely on the lips, cupping her jaw in his hand and shoving his tongue down her throat.

She kisses him back without hesitation, leaning over to press her mouth and body closer to his, after a moment she regains her senses, pulling away and gathering herself hurriedly to get out. He leans over and opens the car door for her, going in for a final kiss and smacking her on the ass as she gets up and scrambles out of the car.

“See ya later” he calls after her, grinning at her once more before he speeds off down the street. Leaving her standing there dumbstruck. “Holy shit” she says aloud into the cold night air. She runs her fingers through her frazzled hair, standing there a moment, thinking about the disbelieving fact that she came three times tonight, and climaxed, in the arms of a Milkovich brother. She shakes her head before she goes in the gate. Fiona climbs the stairs to the Gallagher house, smiling in spite of herself and muttering “fuck” under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah Fiona and Iggy! Kind of an odd pairing yes but somehow it just appeals to me. I feel like his character has a lot more potential than it’s given credit for on the show, as is the case with all the Milkovich siblings, and that he and Fiona may be so different from each other that they just might happen to work out! Opposites attract no? Tell me what you think!


	5. To Love a Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finds out about Fiona’s new man, and the Milkovich siblings to have a heart to heart of their own

On a late afternoon in early February, Ian and Mickey are sitting in the Milkovich living room, all ready and waiting for Lana to get home from work so they can all head over to the Gallagher house for a family dinner. Ian is sitting on the couch, bouncing a bundled up Yevgeny on his knees, talking to him in a silly voice that makes the little boy shriek with laughter. Mickey watches from his place beside them on the couch, shaking his head and trying to hide the huge smile he always seems to get on his face when he watches his two favorite people interact.

Iggy comes in and sits in the recliner, nodding to them both and making a face at Yev who gives him a goofy smile in return, and giggling when Mickey tickles him. Svetlana comes in a few minutes later, scooping her son up in her arms and peppering his face with kisses. “You are good boy for papas today da?” She coos, hugging him close. “Da” Ian says, smiling.

“You ready to go?” Mickey asks, getting up from his seat, “I’m fuckin starving” “Me too” Ian agrees, getting up himself and following him toward the door, Lana and Yev trailing behind them . “You going to the Gallaghers?” Iggy calls after them, getting up from the recliner. “Yeah” Mickey says, shrugging on his coat “Well probably be back late”

“I’m coming too” Iggy announces, making them all turn and give him a funny look, as he’s never shown particular interest in these gatherings before. “What? Am I not invited?” He half challenges and half teases, “Nah bro, just surprised us is all” Mickey smirks, sauntering over and clapping him on the back. “Of course you’re invited Ig” Ian says “ the more the merrier, come on”

As they head down the front steps, headed towards the Gallagher’s, Ian studies Iggy, who is walking in front of him now, talking with Svet and carrying Yevgeny on his shoulders. He’s been differently lately, Ian observes, more lighthearted and maybe even cheerful, which is a big statement for any member of the Milkovich clan.

As Ian continues to look him over, he notes that Iggy looks cleaner too, he can see from where Yev’s little bottom sits at the base of his head that Iggy has gotten a hair cut recently, and actually bothered to shave the back of his neck. When Ian notices that the Jacket Iggy is wearing is a new one that he himself bought Mickey for Christmas, realization hits him like a ton of bricks. His jaw drops, and he shuts it quickly before anyone can notice.

“You ok?” Mickey asks, taking his hand in his own and rubbing the top with his thumb. Ian nods, murmuring “I’ll tell you later, promise” Mickey gives him a look but lets it go as they approach the house. Ian grins evilly to himself, He’s sure now that Iggy’s strange behavior and sudden willingness to participate in family activities is no coincidence, and Ian can’t wait to corner his sister and drag the truth out of her.

They climb the back porch steps and enter the house through the kitchen door, letting themselves in and calling out for the Gallaghers loudly. Fiona is in the kitchen cooking, everyone else is in the living room watching Franny practice walking on her own. “Hey” Fiona smiles, hugging each of them in her normal way. Ian watches her lock eyes with Iggy as they share an otherwise unsuspicious greeting, glancing at Mickey he smirks, he’d know that look anywhere.

Ian hangs back to be the last one to greet Fiona, everyone else shuffling into the living room to join the larger group. He grins widely, embracing her in a tight hug and leaning down to whisper in her ear “you’re fucking Iggy” Fiona shoves back, “what are you talking about?” She snaps, but it’s too late, Ian’s seen the guilt in her eyes, his face lights up “you are!” He beams “I knew it!” Fiona glares at him, looking for a way to deny it, when she realizes she can’t she hisses “yeah, well, you’re the one who told me too!”

Ian can barely contain his excitement as he chokes out “yeah but I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” “Do what?” V asks, her ear for gossip leading her into the kitchen. Ian grabs her “Shes fucking Iggy!” Ian cries, laughing and bouncing around in glee. “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!?” V shrieks “WHAT THE FUCK FI?!”

“What’s going on?” Lip asks, coming into the kitchen “Fi took our advice!” Ian tells him, grinning like a Cheshire Cat “she’s banging Iggy!” “No shit?!” Lip laughs, his eyes going wide with shock and amusement “keep your voices down all of you!” Fiona demands, glaring at them “we wanted to keep it quiet for a while til we figured things out”

“WE!?” Her brothers howl, grabbing each other in a mock romantic embrace. “I think we’re missing the most important question here” V smirks at all of them before fixing Fiona with a devious look “How is it?” Fiona looks between the three of them, sighing and fighting a shy smile as she admits “fucking amazing ok!? Best of my god damn life! You happy now?!” “we told you!” Ian hollers “Milkoviches fuck like no one else!”

“What are all you girls squawking about in here?” Mickey snarks as he enters the room, Mandy hot on his heels. “Oh nothing Mick” Ian says with a mischievous glint in his eye, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist “just your brother and my sister getting it on” “what!?” Mandy shrieks. Mickey looks at Fiona in shock, eyebrows touching his hairline before he breaks into hysterical loud laughter, slapping his knee and leaning on Ian for support.

“YES! OK! I’M FUCKING IGGY MILKOVICH!” Fiona yells “HAHAHA! NOW YOU CAN ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!” . The commotion brings the rest of the family into the kitchen, hooting and hollering at having heard Fiona’s announcement and ready to celebrate the news.

“You have anything to say for yourself?” Fiona turns her attention to Iggy, who is now leaning against the fridge, smiling at her silently, an adoring look in his eyes. “Nope” he says, popping the P in the word. Fiona shakes her head at him, fighting hard not to grin, she’s already so in love with the big dope that she couldn’t leave him if she tried. She surges forward, kissing him hard on the lips and making everyone clap and cat call at the top of their lungs.

“We’re happy for you guys” Debbie says, bouncing Franny as everyone murmurs in agreement. “Yeah” Carl adds “even though you didn’t fuckin tell us! I can’t believe we didn’t know!” “I know” Svetlana says, passing through the crowded kitchen with Yev on her hip, grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening it with her teeth.

“How?” Fiona asks, sounding horrified “I am tending bar on New Years” Svetlana says “I see you leave Alibi together, then again last week I see you leaving house when orange boy is not home” she takes a drink of her beer and shrugs “it is not my business so I say nothing” “well thanks for that I guess” Fiona says leaning against Iggy as he wraps an arm around her shoulders “More than can be said for these fools. Now if you’re all done harassing me can we eat?”

A few hours later Iggy and Mickey are sitting on the Gallagher’s back steps, both having a cigarette post evening meal. The family can be heard inside, laughing and talking as they clean the kitchen up. Mickey leans over and punches his brother hard in the arm “Why didn’t you tell me man?” He asks “she wanted to keep it on the down low for a while” Iggy answers simply, taking a drag “if I told you, that redhead of yours would have found out, and he clearly can’t keep his trap shut” Mickey doesn’t deny this, hitting his smoke, he chuckles as he says “we coulda been swapping Gallagher stories this whole time”

“You assholes better not be swapping Gallagher stories without me!” A voice comes from behind them, Mandy plops down between her brothers, snatching Mickey’s lighter and his pack of reds, making him glare at her as she lights up “and you’re both idiots for not telling me at the beginning, I never hid Lip from you” “couldn’t hide that big mouth if you tried” Mickey jokes and Mandy smacks him upside the head “children, children” Iggy chides, laughing.

“So Ig” Mickey asks, taking a drag and smirking suggestively at his brother “How is it?” Iggy grins “fuckin incredible bro, best I’ve ever had. She’s a little freak, loves all that good hard kinky shit, she sucks like a Hoover and rides like a damn champ” Mickey laughs lowly “know what you mean, she sounds like her brother” “Ditto” Mandy adds, chuckling.

“Some chicks just lay there, not Fi, she’s everywhere on me, she gets so into it, I don’t know the word.” “Passionate?” Mandy offers and Iggy nods “yeah that’s it, passionate”. “Ian’s like that too” Mickey says quietly “He’s a talker, hot as shit, always telling me what to do, likes to pound me hard, slap my ass, whatever, but he looks out for me, always rubbin and kissin on me and makin sure I’m good. it’s like no matter how hard we go, there’s love in every hit.” “Like he’s putting it in you literally?” Mandy asks, making Mickey blush and nod, taking another pull of his smoke.

“That’s how it is with Lip” she continues “He’s aggressive as hell, big hair puller, but it’s like he wants to fill me up with that feeling, cover me in it so I feel it too, they’re all passionate lovers I guess” “fuckin Gallaghers” Mickey shakes his head, smiling. The three Milkovich siblings are quiet for a while, deep in thought as they finish up their cigarettes

“you really like her huh?” Mandy asks, stubbing hers out. Iggy sits back, taking his last drag and nodding “ A lot. She’s funny, and weird, but in that good way you know? Like, she’s bat shit crazy, but even when she’s pissing me off, I still wanna be with her, cause she’s down for anything, and she gets me” he pauses, thinking about it as he says “yeah man, with this one, I’m all in.” His brother and sister share a knowing look, Mickey takes his final drag, he puts it out and then leans over, grinning and patting Iggy on the shoulder as he says “Welcome to loving a Gallagher”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for this piece! Hope you liked it! Plenty of Ian and Mickey smut in the future! I plan to mention Iggy and Fiona together in later works as well and maybe give them a multi-chap of their own someday? Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the adjoining piece to cold December Nights! Rated explicit for later chapters to come! Tags will be added as well! Let me know what you think!


End file.
